Tak
Tak is the main character of the Tak and the Power of Juju Series. He is one of the children in the Pupanunu Village, and is mentored by Jibolba. He is able to use his his Magic Abilities to fight off enemies, summon Jujus, and a variety of other things. Despite this, he is still a kid, and constantly gets into trouble with his magic. He is voiced by Jason Marsden during the original video games, and was voiced by Hal Sparks during the Television Series, and later games. Appearance In the original game, Tak was the size of an average kid, with the many things related to tribesmen. He has purple facepaint around his eyes. He also carried a small case on his back to hold his Weapons. Tak was short, had a bowlcut hairdo, a dark red loincloth, and a pudgy belly. He had a higher pitched voice, indicating his young age. In Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams, Tak went through a very big change. He is now taller and thinner, and even leaner. He also sports a Reddish-Brown cape with a swirl logo, which allows Tak to Glide. Tak's hair slightly grew longer and his loincloth, now a dark purple with a yellow belt, wraps around his waist rather than pulls up like shorts. His voice is now deeper, indicating his older age. In the next game, Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Tak's appearance has gone unchanged. There would be little differnce in his appearance into the Television Series, where his cape is replaced with his Weapons case once more while keeping his thin build and dark purple loincloth of the last two games. The one thing that followed him through all his appearance revisions is his feathers and his brown Anklet. Personality ﻿In a nutshell, Tak's personality is determined, generous, brave, and witty. In Tak 1, he's comedic, stubborn, and seemed to hum alot of opera music. Not to mention his voice is higher, as Jason Marsden does his young boy voices. In Tak 2, his personality is slightly more mature and determined. His voice deeper slightly as well. From the first scene in the "Tak's Dream" level, he was resiliant on going on the rescue mission, but ultimatly decided to do so long after he woke up, saying that he's still the hero even when he doesn't want to. In Tak 3, his maturity and voice is the same while his sarcasm and determination to win the challenge is increased a lot. Most of this is due to the fact that Lok is being the main source of the comic relief that there was no need to have Tak make a whole lot of jokes. He does make them here and there thoughout the game. In Tak: Guardians of Gross, Tak's personality is the same as his T.V. show self, since it's based off of it. See the Television Series seciton below for details. Tak and the Power of Juju In the beginning of the series, Tak is one of only a few Villagers who was not turned into Sheep by Tlaloc. He is assigned by Jibolba to collect 9 Magical Nubu Plants to turn Lok back to human form. After this, Tak uses his newly gained magic powers to collect 100 magic Yorbels which are scattered throughout the areas, and Lok's Spirit. After collecting the Yorbels and Lok's Spirit, Lok is resurected, but becomes incompasitated persay. Tak then must collec the 3 Moonstones to summon the Moon Juju. After this is done, the Moon Juju reveals that Tak, in fact, has fulfiled the prophecy and is sent to the Dark Temple to fight Tlaloc. Tak is able to change Tlaloc into a sheep and he is sent flying to a group of friendly Rams. Tak then sings away while heading back to the village. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams In the begining﻿, Tak has been stuck in the Dream World and cannot leave until he can complete a challenge that the Dream Juju has created. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In the beginning, Tak and Lok have a race to get a phoenix feather so that they may compete in The Great Juju Challenge. After catching up with the phoenix, the Black Mist Tribe competitors take the phoenix, but Tak and Lok get a feather. Making it to the challenge just in time, they are both ready to start the challenge. Tak and the Power of Juju Television Series The television show is VERY different from the games, if not completly. In the TV Series, Tak is given a staff, the "Power of Juju", and instead of using it responsibly, he's often than not using it to make his workload from Jibolba easier or to solve a problem. No longer a Mighty Warrior, his personality is more childish and wild. He hangs out with his friends, avoids doing chores, takes any glory he can get, and learns his lessons the hard way. Despite it all, his intentions are usually pure. He's branded as a fool, a coward, and a cursed boy despite his heroic efforts when he's helping his fellow tribespeople, especially from Lok and Chief. Jeera at times does the same, but she's just as wild as Tak is. Arguably, T.V. show's Tak is similar to Tak 1's Tak, on a maturity level. Due to the harsh feedback, low ratings, and many timeslot jumps, the show was ultimatly cancelled 5 episodes into the second season, leaving many questions and cliffhangers unresolved. The reruns now play on Nicktoons Network. Check your local listings. Tak and the Guardians of Gross To start, Tak has to go to clean a temple for Jibolba. He ends up yaking a shortcut through the jungle, despite Jeera and Keeko telling him not to. Unfortunately, Tak uses magic to lift up a gem to clean, but accidently breaks the gem, and releases the Guardians of Gross. Tak: Mojo Mistake In Mojo Mistake, Tak tries to get a bit of quality time. But a wild boar decides to go on a rampage around the Pupanunu village. And the errands given by the many villagers dosen't help him. After a suggestion by Keeko, Tak decide to create a magical helper to help him. But things get bad when he decides to create more helpers and thoses new ones exactly aren't as nice as the original. It's up to Tak to clean up the mess he's made. Gallery Tak.jpg|Tak, as he appears in the original game Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' **''All Episodes'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Non-Canon *''Nicktoons Basketball'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' Online Games *''Tak: Moonstone Madness'' ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Pupununu people